


Who Knew Karaoke Could Start A Relationship

by Taintedazure



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adulthood, Adults, Aged-Up Character(s), Alya Césaire Is The Best, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Crushes, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Karaoke, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Romance, Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Tikki Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taintedazure/pseuds/Taintedazure
Summary: Marinette, after 7 years finally gets her friends together at a karaoke bar. Fun and drunken shenanigans ensues.
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Who Knew Karaoke Could Start A Relationship

"Girl how much longer are you gonna be? You know, for this being your idea there is such a thing as fashionably late and just late." Alya teased.

Marinette giggled, rolling her eyes at her best friend. Even after they graduated high school, Alya and her were inseparable. Now at 21 they were still practically joined at the hip and it couldn't be better.

Currently, about a block away, was the karaoke bar that Alya was waiting for her at with her friends.

It had been a long time since everyone got together. Some couldn't make it like Max or Kim, others like Nathaniel and Marc were busy with their families or schooling at the moment but were sure to join next time.

The main reason Marinette decided to host this was because Kitty Section was back in town. About two years ago they hit it big with Jagged Stone helping them tour across Paris and Europe. Meaning that Rose, Juleka, Ivan, and Luka had all left during that time.

But now they all had a chance to meet up again with their band taking a break from their tour for the next year. 

Alya spotted Marinette, raising her hand up to wave her down before they shared a hug.

"Whoa girl what are you wearing?" Alya questioned, holding her at arms length by her shoulders to take her in.

For once her hair was down instead of the usual pigtails or rather the ponytail she had begun wearing. Her shirt was a black crop top with the end cut to be tied in a small bow, bright blue jean shorts with ripped up leggings underneath and black elevated combat boots with bright blue laces on them complete with her own flower design on the sides. 

"Girl you look hot! Trying to impress someone?" Alya wiggled her eyebrows, making marinette laugh as she waved her off.

Truth be told she was trying to impress someone. 

It took her until he left to fully realize it but once she had it hit her like a freight train. 

She was in love and still is in love with Luka Couffaine. 

Back when she was about 16, she had in fact confessed to Adrien how she felt but after the two of them talked it over they realized they were better suited as friends.

Was she devastated? At the time yes, but now? She's grateful that was their choice. It opened her mind to see how much she actually admired Adrien rather than loved. Now they were dear friends and she couldn't be happier.

"Let's head inside Alya. Where is everyone?" The bluenette asked, following her friend into the building.

"They're in the room waiting for you. I'm surprised they got here so early too. I'm guessing they were excited." Alya laughed before opening the door to their secluded room. 

Already music was playing, Rose smashing out some Avril lavigne Hello Kitty with Mylene backing her up.

Alya made her way over to Nino who was sitting beside Adrien, both with a beer in their hands. Marinette's eyes wandered before catching Ivan against the wall, then finally landing on Juleka sitting next to Nino and Adrien, chatting with Luka.

Their eyes met almost instantly. 

"Marinette you're here!" Rose exclaimed, song forgotten as she hugged her tightly which she gladly returned.

"Hi Rose! It's so good to see you!" She knew Rose had grown out her hair a little but was a bit surprised to see the pink highlights that matched Juleka's. 

"Hey Mari." Nino said as one by one they all shared greetings and hugs long overdue.

"Marinette you look beautiful." Luka said when he reached her side, a small smile gracing his lips.

One thing that never changed was the softness in his eyes. Although he did seem to have a few more piercings and... was that a snake tattoo peeking out from the collar of his shirt?

A small giggle rose from her throat, barely heard from the chatter. 

"Thank you L-Luka. You look nice too." Marinette inwardly groaned, cursing her stutter. Normally she was so much calmer after having overcome her anxieties from adolescence but seeing him again made her heart flutter so hard.

"Now that everyone is here, let's sing some songs!" Alya cheered out, everyone following her lead.

...

About five songs in, One Maroon 5 song, two Taylor Swift, one poor attempt at Panic At The Disco by Nino, and a sibling duet from Juleka and Luka, Alya gave her the look.

It took a major pep talk from both Alya and Tikki to get Marinette to confess to Luka. If she couldn't say it normally, why not sing it? 

"You can do it Marinette! Luka is bound to hear your hear song!" Tikki had told her the night before. Now she was second guessing it.

She looked up, watching Nino and Adrien sing some Kelly Clarkson together while considering what song she should sing. What would get through to him but still sound like her? What could be the one thing that expressed them both so effortlessly? 

Then it hit her. 

She borrowed the iPad and carefully chose her song before handing it back to wait her turn. 

...

Not for the first time, Marinette was grateful that they had gotten a secluded room. Nobody should have to hear her embarrass herself other than her friends as her song started playing on the TV.

She stood up and took the Mic, hoping that this would be enough to show how she felt. Hero by Sterling Knight started playing over the speakers before she started letting it all out.

"I'm no superman. I can't take your hand, and fly you anywhere you wanna go yeah.."

If only he knew she was Ladybug. The irony wasn't lost on her.

"I can't read your mind, like a billboard sign and tell you everything you wanna hear but I'll be your hero." 

A smile broke out as she met Luka's eyes for a second.

"I, I could be everything you need. If you're the one for me, like gravity I'll be unstoppable. I, yeah i believe in destiny I may be an ordinary girl with heart and soul. But if you're the one for me, then I'll be a hero."

Everyone started cheering her on, both surprised and mesmerized by her voice.

"Searching high and low, trying every road, and if I see your face how will i know? Yeah.. i put my trust in faith, that you would come my way! And if it's right its undeniable yeah! I'll be your hero!"

She pointed at Luka, grinning before she spun in place and shook out her hair.

"Cuz i! I could be everything you need! If you're the one for me, like gravity I'll be unstoppable. I, yeah i believe in destiny, I may be an ordinary girl with heart and soul. But if you're the one for me then I'll be a hero."

The adrenaline rush started kicking in. Part of her wondered if this is how their band felt on stage.

"So incredible, some kind of miracle, that when it's meant to be ill become a hero oh, so I'll wait, wait, wait, wait for you!" 

She shut her eyes, letting her voice take over as she held the note before she grinned once more. She would wait a hundred years for Luka.

"I, I could be everything you need. If you're the one for me, like gravity I'll be unstoppable. I, yeah I believe in destiny, I may be an ordinary girl with heart and soul. But if you're the one for me, then I'll be a hero. I'll be a hero... I'll be a hero!"

As the final note played, she peeked her eyes open and saw her friends all cheering for her before her gaze locked on Luka's. He looked speechless, staring wide eyed as if this were the first time he was seeing her that night.

Maybe he didn't like it... was it overwhelming? This was a bad idea. 

Flustered, Marinette handed off the mic and excused herself to get more drinks. 

...

Outside the room she could catch her breath, running a hand through her thoroughly messed up hair as she made her way to the bar to order everyone their drinks. As she waited, she felt his presence before hearing his voice. So calming. Like a gentle wave.

"That was really amazing Marinette. Your voice is as beautiful as I thought it would be." Luka said softly, smiling down at her. Her heart thumped nervously, too embarrassed to meet his eyes. 

"Heh thank you L-Luka. I-I um.. heh you know I just.. uh.." she trailed off, unsure of what she was even trying to say but he watched her patiently. 

"Was... that song meant for anyone in particular?" He asked lowly, bending his head slightly so only she would catch the words. Her heart lept to her throat, gulping while lifting her head to finally meet his eyes.

"Y-You're the expert on heart melodies. What does mine tell you?" Marinette asked just as quietly, afraid that speaking louder would break the mood around them.

"Oh I can tell but I want to hear it from you. I've been wanting to hear it for years now." His eyes lowered to her lips for a second before returning to her gaze. 

Just like that all the anxiety left her, replaced with a confidence and a deep longing that she had rooted within her for so long.

"Luka can I be your hero?" No sooner had the words left her mouth, suddenly his arms were around her waist, pulling her in so his forehead rested against hers.

They were a breath away from each other, so close to kissing but just far enough that it wasn't a full press of lips.

"You've always been my hero Marinette. Just like you'll always be the melody playing inside my head and I really want to kiss you right now." Somehow his voice deepened and it did wonders for her heart, tilting her head up just enough for her lips to finally touch his.

It was so familiar. As easy as breathing.

Falling in love with Luka felt the same way. As if she found a piece of herself in him that hadn't really been missing just waiting to be seen. It felt like a fact. She loves pink, she loves designing, she loves Luka. Just that simple.

His mouth was so warm against hers, passionate in how they expressed his love as much as his music did but still so gentle as though she were the most precious thing in his world.

She could've spent hours kissing him and would have had it not been for her order being called which meant they had to return to their friends.

He reluctantly let her go, keeping one hand within hers as he helped her juggle the drinks.

"Ready M-M-Marinette?" He teased lightly, bringing a smile to her lips.

"Ready for anything Luka." She squeezed his hand as they walked back.

Once everyone noticed their joined hands, more cheers erupted among them. Even Adrien gave a wink of approval before they all shared a toast together.

Nothing like rekindling old flames and creating bright new ones. Certainly a night none of them would ever forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Luka just deserves the world so I gave it to him on a silver platter because the boy is the greatest boy ever.


End file.
